1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming terminal which outputs a predetermined sound and/or gives a visual indication based on an angle of inclination of a lever-type operation device.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been widely known a conventional gaming terminal which includes a lever handle configured to receive an operation of a player, which operation is made by inclining the operation device. Such a conventional gaming terminal is described, for example, in the Specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0009283 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,976.
In such a gaming terminal including a lever-type operation device, when the player inclines the lever excessively, a support mechanism or the like of the operation device is broken, and this shortens the life of that portion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming terminal capable of effectively preventing breakage of a support mechanism of a lever-type operation device; and a method of providing notification.